Folie A Deux
by thecullenparade
Summary: Jasper's sister Rosalie is turned into a vampire by another vampire called Edward. When Jasper calls a hunter called Bella , the case gets way more complicated. When an unexpected danger haunts them , they will have to stick together or die. AU//ON HIATUS
1. Welcome to the junForks

Chapter 1: Welcome To The Jun....Forks.

Well, not every guy meets a demon hunter...a demon and a dead-zombie-sister in less than 3 months.

But i am waiting for Miss Bella Swan-Pro at hunting demons, zombies and crazy shit in the Forks airport, when Rosalie is just running wild in the forest

drinking blood and other shenanigans no responsible 18 year old brother would allow.

Now, how do i came here? 3 moths ago Edward Fucking Cullen moved to Forks, a small rainy city in WA and all the girls went gaga over him.

Seriously, they couldn't even talk to him. He is a pretty charming dude when he is not convincing your sister to run away with him.

He is like Forks James Dean , pale. cool . dark . mysterious. At least he was James Dean , then he turned into Chuck Bass, you know, gay womanizer.

Lets just erase the gay part, ok?

Well, yeah thats Edward Cullen.

But at the other side we have my own new supporter. Isabella Marie Swan. Bella, she told me if i didn't call her Bella , i would get my ass kicked.

If i messed with her books, i would get my ass kicked.

If i messed with the fact she was a klutz when she wanted to...i already consider myself dead.

Now, how the hell you get a demon hunter to say what the hell the crazy boy that turned your sister into what looks to be a vampire?

Easy, call Emmett. A boy i will introduce later...

Anyways, i am here. And the plane arrived.

My expectations: a tall , blond , tanned , strong girl with some guns.

Some minutes pass...nothing...not-thing.

-Hey you-a girl said.

Yep. Bella Swan knows how to read.

And hell if she is different: pale as hell, a few red scars, brown large hair , brown eyes.

In conclusion: she had brown everything , including clothes.

-Do you....like......have........a.......thing........like a knife? I asked. I was curious, how she passed it trough security?

-Yes, i have them , now sexist , move and talk-

-you cant like...waste your time?-

She didn't answer. So the answer was no. Thats all we talked during all the way to the parking lot.

We stopped in front of my old school Toyota.

-nice car-she said.

Sarcasm? true fact? who knows. I don't know what to expect of Bella , but she opened my closed car.

-Hey, you can like show me that trick someday?-

-I don't know Jasper, the trick of a car with a broken opening system. Sure, I can , I mean….- She obviously mean that I was a moron.

-Well, I didn't know-

Being in the car with a demon slash vampire slayer or hunter or whatever Emmett found was kind of strange. Her breath was hard and hot against the car's natural cold wind. And she sit down in the backseat with her red backpack.

-Do you…know like what Rosalie is now-

-Well Jasper, you are not the brightest of the Crayola's right? I mean , I am not even near. I might go to your high school. Are you skipping today? It is only 6 o' clock and the trip is not very long . I estimate 40 minutes or so-

Confession time: Bella talks way to low and fast, and I cant even get her.

-Yes, I mean I'm not skipping , but aren't you like..tired?-

-Eh, no. When you are searching for a creature its kind of hard to rest at all-

-That makes some things clear-

-Right. So Jasper, tell me a little bit about those CD's I am seeing? Are they burned or your own selections?-

Now, that was a random and strange question.

-They are burned. The one inside the radio is my compilation-

-Give me examples if you will-

-Well, Kings Of Leon , Nirvana , Nine Inch Nails , Smashing Pumpkins…-

-Nice choices kid , a little bit rock , a little bit of alternative, and the other ones?-

-Well, the red one was done by my friend Emmett, he likes hip-hop and heavy metal , don't frequent it at all. The other one is a bunch of songs my friend Alice choose-

-Who are they? Your friends…I mean-

I was pretty sure I will spend a while explaining who my friends exactly were, but we had 20 minutes till we got to Bella's hotel.

-Well , Emmett is this really big , cool dude that likes sports and jokes and he is very funny .Alice is really small and quirky and I am like , the middle-

-Yep , you _sound like the middle_-

From that moment and on , we didn't talk at all.

Even before we parked, Bella was already opening the door and getting out.

-Well kid , that was a nice trip. Were are we meeting , are you picking me up for school?-

-I guess so.i will be here at…-

-7 o' clock, remember I have to sign up and we have to make a good tale for them-

-Then , I will wait for you to change here-

-Sounds like a plan-

Bella ran to the hotel, pretty quickly but the snow annoyed her , or at least that is my conclusion after her dramatic expressions.

The only thing I liked: Bella is going to help to get my sister back.


	2. What is wrong with the world?

1.2. What is wrong with this world?

What I was thinking when I accepted this case? . Really.

So far , everything I have done is coming to the town and waiting for a high school bell to ring, so I can go and have a nice trip to hell.

All because this girl was turned into a vampire and the young brother wants her back , or revenge. Or incest.

Anyways, I think what Jasper wants is her sister back.

He is a nice guy after all, the only problem is that he has way too many theories about a problem that's called vampirism.

Since I left the office, he has been saying non-sense, like:

_Maybe Edward is a demon…_

_Maybe my sister is going mad…_

Now, the real deal, how I am supposed to survive an hour of classes? I had the same schedule Jasper has, and Rosalie as well, but she doesn't show up on here. I have asked him 1000 times why the hell I am coming here if Rosalie is running up on a forest. And

The answer is worth the question: Edward Cullen comes here.

I have a few information on Edward, first is that every single girl in here likes him.

Second, he has a BMW.

Third, of course he is dangerous!

On Lunch.

Confession time: Classes in Forks aren't as bad. They are pretty basic and the teachers are cool.

It made my mind felt relaxed and clean for the moment that's coming.

We are fast approaching the cafeteria with Jasper and his friend Emmett, they are worried for Rosalie. Since Emmett has feeling for her and they were bf/gf last year.

They have asked me questions like: _do you carry a gun? Do you know how to drive? Do you go to school? Are you 17? Why you accepted this case?_

The answers were no, yes , no , yes , I don't know.

And now, introduction you…meeting a vampire.

When they opened the Cafeteria filled with people , I searched for the common traits .

I got an answer.

Who I perceived as Edward was sitting in the back , with his bronze messy hair shining and golden eyes….

Wait , golden eyes?

-He is not here- Emmett murmured angry.

- Jasper took a deep breath in between the two words.

- Then…wait for me-

I walked quickly to the other vampire, the one that wasn't Edward. Who was he?

Nobody seemed to notice him , and he glanced when he saw me approaching .

-I know what you are-

- I don't know who you are , and you are freaking me out…-

Clearly, vamp boy tough I was a creep.

I sat down next to him , seeing quickly the odd , surprised expression on Emmett's and Jasper's face.

.. Jasper mouthed to my direction, I didn't care at all and I ignored him like I usually did.

-I am Bella , and I am a vampire slayer…probably your friends have heard of my mom Renee or my dad Char..-

-I know who you are, there's no reason to come here…-

- You have been using your special power to blend in right? Which is it?-

-If you left me talk Bella, I am Edward Cullen….-

-No you're not lying male bitch….-

I turned to the direction the bubbly , funny voice was coming. A small girl with pixie black hair was next to Emmett and Jasper, they were standing on the back of my chair.

-I am Edward Cullen , I went on vacations with my dad, the doctor Carlisle….-

-Sorry dude, I didn't know you were his son , my dad is the police chie….- Emmett was apologizing quickly and embarrassed.

-Then , who is the other Edward?- the small girl asked.

Great, another mystery for Bella Swan.


End file.
